bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 7
Big Brother 7 in 2006 was the seventh series of Big Brother. It aired on Channel 4 in the United Kingdom, from 18 May 2006 to 18 August 2006. Housemates Aisleyne Aisleyne Horgan-Wallace (born 28 December 1978) is a model and promotions girl from London, who entered the Big Brother House on Day 12 as a prize from the "Meal or No Meal" task in week 2. Aisleyne has been romantically linked to Mike Tyson whom she was photographed with and allegedly dated for several weeks in 2005. She was the clearest example of a 'High Mach' according to the Machiavellian test when compared with several of the other housemates. In the sixth week, on Day 44, Aisleyne was voted (with 67.3% of the public vote), to move into the House Next Door to join some new housemates that were added to the series. On Day 49, she then had to evict one of the remaining housemates in the House Next Door; she chose to evict Jonathan and returned with Spiral to the main House. Aisleyne was nominated in Weeks 6 and 8. She gained more and more popularity towards the end of the show. Aisleyne finished in third place with 22% . She became the highest placed female. She currently presents her own show on the online urban radio station Invincible Radio every Thursday from 5-7pm. She has also made a sideline in glamour modelling, appearing in magazines Zoo Weekly, Nuts and The Daily Star on a number of occasions and she has recently been involved with the NHS Stop Smoking campaign in association with Cancer Research UK.Also got a contract with TNA wrestling With regards to other housemates, Aisleyne had the strongest relationships with Lea and Jennie, although these friendships were frequently strained. Other housemates with whom Aisleyne also got on well were Sam, Richard, Susie, Michael, Glyn, Pete and Imogen (despite the last having initially been hostile to Aisleyne). On the other hand, Aisleyne had a poor relationship with Lisa, Nikki and Jayne, and later revealed her intense dislike for Grace and Sezer. Aisleyne claims Grace has since apologised for calling her a 'moose' in the house. Aisleyne has appeared in three episodes of Charlie Brooker's Screenwipe. She has since become friends with Charlie Brooker and attended the Glastonbury Festival with him. In August 2007, Aisleyne became a patron for the charity Brain Tumour UK. Bonnie Bonnie Elizabeth Holt (born February 1986), the first housemate to enter, is a care worker from Loughborough, working with people who have Down's syndrome. After failing to get elected to the Big Brotherhood she was nominated for eviction with Dawn Blake and Glyn Wise, however, Dawn Blake was ejected from the house meaning she was nominated with only Glyn Wise. She was the first evictee, on Day 9, with 78% of the vote. Dawn Dawn Faith Blake (born September 1967) is a personal trainer from Birmingham. In her audition, Dawn stated that she believes that "the realities of life" are "shit" and that we are all "born into misery". Dawn has never been in love, and thinks the whole idea of love is a fantasy. She also claims she has no friends and no desire to make any. She thinks that most people are "bastards" and are only really nice to a few people at most. In the house, there was a period where the housemates were not allowed to have access to their suitcases. This meant that Dawn had no access to her deoderants and had strong body odour which somehow transferred onto Nikki's sweatshirt. Dawn also became frustrated with the fact that she had no access to her clothes and stated she had to borrow clothes of the male housemates because the girls' didn't fit her. After seven days in the house Dawn received a message from her family saying "your sister is ill". She was later observed to tell the other contestants that "I have a code" and "Something bad has happened, I need to leave". In the afternoon Dawn announced that she was leaving, and that Big Brother had convinced her to stay for one more night so they could make arrangements for her departure. That evening Dawn packed what little clothes she had, and made it quite clear she was going and hence she was no longer part of the game. The following day, Dawn was called to diary room and before entering she said goodbye to each of the remaining contestants. When entering the diary room she was asked to sit down, and she refused saying that "I am not part of the game anymore, please could you let me out now", when her request was denied she angrily shouted "shut up" so as to indicate she was no longer prepared to enter into a discussion. Eventually the exit of the diary room was opened and she left. Later on the producers classified Dawn as 'ejected'. Dawn later went 'on hunger strike' until the producers of Big Brother provided her with unedited footage to prove she had been kept in the House against her will. The Hertfordshire Police Force launched an inquiry into her claims. She remained on hunger strike for just under 20 days. George George William Askew (born September 1986) is a student from London, whose friends include Princess Beatrice of York and Sam Sangster (son of the race-horse owner Robert Sangster). A former student at Ludgrove School, he went on to Harrow School. George is the son of a former private secretary to the Prince of Wales. He is a great-grandson of the 4th Earl of Ellesmere (through his paternal grandmother, Lady Susan Askew) and his great-uncle was the 6th Duke of Sutherland. One of his father's cousins married into the Bowes-Lyon family, Earls of Strathmore and Kinghorne, and so it has been claimed he is linked to Queen Elizabeth, The Queen Mother, comedian Benny Hill, and BNP leader Nick Griffin.[ On Day 13, George left the Big Brother House, saying that he "would like to continue his private life – and fame is too much" for him. He was not replaced. Despite not making any television appearances after leaving the house, he did attend the Big Brother 7 Final and the end of season wrap party. Glyn Glyn Thomas Wise (born 9 January 1988) is a swimming pool lifeguard from Blaenau Ffestiniog in Gwynedd, North Wales and runner-up of Big Brother 7. He attended Ysgol y Moelwyn Secondary School in Blaenau Ffestiniog, transferring to Ysgol Dyffryn Conwy in Llanrwst where he was Head Boy. His first language is Welsh and he often spoke to fellow housemate Imogen in Welsh. Subtitles were used to translate their conversations. In the house, Glyn learnt 'kitchen-skills' (such as boiling an egg, which he celebrated by improvising a song), and early on Richard taught him how to wash his clothes. Glyn, (along with fellow housemate Pete), was also known to change his hairstyle often in the house. He initially went in with his natural messy brown hair but then shaved and dyed it both platinum blonde and (mistakenly) ginger. On Day 84 Glyn ran across the roof of the Big Brother house in an attempt to contact the House Next Door, thus breaking the rules, and was punished by not being allowed to take part in the discussion relating to which former housemate would move from the House Next Door into the Big Brother House. In the final, Glyn came second with 38.8% of the final vote. Glyn chose to take a gap year to 'see the world' and has appeared in many Welsh and English television and radio shows on S4C and Radio Cymru. He is currently a regular DJ on C2 Radio Cymru. He has appeared on both an English and Welsh advert for giving blood along with many other Welsh stars. Glyn has also been made animated on the S4C 'rude' cartoon, Cnex. In May 2007 Glyn launched his book - entitled Blwyddyn Fawr Glyn Wise (Glyn Wise's Big Year) - at the Urdd Eisteddfod. Edited by Beca Brown, it is autobiographical in nature, with particular emphasis on his year since Big Brother. In August 2010, he re-entered the house to participate in a task on Ultimate Big Brother. Grace Grace Karla Adams-Short (born 11 August 1985) is a dance teacher from London. She is a former pupil of private school Plymouth College. Grace was evicted on Day 30, throwing a glass of water over Susie as she left, as Susie was the one responsible for putting her up for eviction, then calling Susie a "moose" and responding to Aisleyne's remonstrating with her by calling Aisleyne by the same epithet. She received 87.9% of the vote. Before entering the House, Grace appeared on a TV show called Senseless for MTV UK, in which her ex-boyfriend fooled her and sent her on a date with a cross-dresser. This was originally shown on MTV on 12 June 2006, four days before Grace's eviction from the House. On Day 83, Grace was the first out of the selected ex-housemates to be voted back in to the House Next Door having received 8.4% of the public vote. To celebrate her 21st birthday, Grace was allowed to enter the Big Brother house for 21 minutes where she gave most of her attention to Glyn. On Day 86, Grace was evicted from the House Next Door. Grace was attacked outside a London nightclub on September 19, 2006. She was reportedly repeatedly punched to the ground, kicked in the head and had cigarette burns to her arms. She needed eight stitches on her forehead, and she will most likely have permanent facial scarring from the ordeal. Grace claims the incident was unrelated to her appearance on Big Brother. In October 2006, her engagement to Mikey, whom she had a relationship with in the house, was announced. In December 2006, Grace was crowned the winner of Sky One's reality television show, Cirque de Celebrité. Grace was recently announced as the new face of Uncle Ben's Sweet and Sour to mark the Chinese New Year with her new 'sweet' attitude. On September 11, 2007 Grace featured in an episode of Celebrity Brides Unveiled for Wedding TV which saw her searching for her dream wedding dress. She has also appeared on Big Brother On The Couch. Since then, Grace, and Mikey have married, and have now settled in to a home together. In August 2010, she re-entered the house to participate in a task on Ultimate Big Brother. Imogen Imogen Mary Thomas (born 27 November 1982) is a bar hostess and former beauty queen from Llanelli, South Wales, although she was residing in London before her entry into the house. She has a degree in Psychology and a degree in Health Studies from the University of Worcester and was crowned Miss Wales in 2003. Up to week 5, Imogen was not allowed to participate in nominations. In week 1 she was in the Big Brotherhood, and there were no nominations. In weeks 2 and 3, she was banned from nominating for discussing nominations. In week 4, only Susie was permitted to nominate, and in week 5, as punishment for yet again discussing nominations she was forced (along with 4 other rule breakers) to nominate one fellow rule breaker in front of the group. On Day 84 Imogen moved with fellow nominee Richard into the House Next Door where she remained until she was evicted on Day 86 with 62% of the public vote. During this time she wasn't at all pleased about the bitching that fellow housemates Grace, Lea and Nikki were doing about Aisleyne. A number of weeks after Imogen's entry into the house, a 7 minute home sex video appeared on the Internet showing her having sex with ex-boyfriend Leighton Brookfield. Big Brother, Imogen discovered that this sex tape had been broadcast online, and she is now in talks with her lawyer. Since leaving the Big Brother house Imogen has secured a guest appearance on the Welsh language soap opera Pobol y Cwm, Imogen has denied rumours of a relationship with fellow housemate Sezer but confirmed on Chris Blumer's Late Night Lock-In (96.4FM The Wave) she did have a relationship with Russell Brand. She has appeared in numerous Welsh television and radio programmes since leaving the house.[citation needed These programmes include Wedi 7 (a magazine style programme), 'Jonathan' (presented by the rugby star Jonathan Davies and others), 'Snog, Marry, Avoid?' (presented by the Atomic Kitten star Jenny Frost) and Uned 5 (a show aimed at teenagers). Imogen has also appeared in photo-shootsneeded for Zoo magazine. In November 2006, Imogen was voted the Sexiest Woman in Wales. She beat-off compe tition from other Welsh Beauties including Catherine Zeta Jones and Charlotte Church. Imogen appears on the cover of the January, 2007 edition of Maxim magazine. Imogen was nominated in weeks 5,8,10,11 and 12. She was in the Big Brother House longer than any other female housemate lasting 86 days. (Aisleyne who made the final had entered on day 12, so was only there 81 days). However, this record has since been broken, by Tracey Barnard who lasted 87 days and Amanda and Sam Marchant and Carole Vincent who lived in the Big Brother 8 house for 94 days. Imogen is also on the 2008 list of Bunnies on the website Imogen Thomas ranked No. 07 in COED Magazine Online's "50 Sexiest WAGs of World Football." In 2008, she was interviewed by George Lamb on Big Brother's Little Brother. She has continued her career as a model. Jayne Jayne Eileen Kitt (born 23 December 1969) is a recruitment adviser from Slough, Berkshire who entered the House through the House Next Door twist. On Day 46, Jayne became the first member of the House Next Door to be 'evicted' into the Main Big Brother House. On Day 54, after consistent rule-breaking, Big Brother told Jayne that as a punishment all the housemates except herself would be put up for eviction. On Day 56, after she continued to break the Big Brother rules, the House was told that they would not be performing a weekly shopping task and would receive only basic rations the following week. On Day 58, after obscuring her microphone and other housemates' microphones to conceal their conversation, Big Brother restricted the bathroom's hot water supply to one hour per day, as well as forbidding housemates to take a bath. On Day 59 Big Brother made housemates study the rules of the House and gave them an exam. The housemates failed this and the consequent punishment was that the pool was be out of bounds to every housemate. In the ninth set of nominations, Jayne was nominated alongside Richard and was evicted by the public on Day 65 with 67.1% of the vote. Jennie Jennie Marion Corner (born February 20, 1988) was a barmaid and student from Crewe. She is fluent in Spanish, Turkish and French and has 8 GCSEs. She was winner of the Miss Crewe title in 2005 and is the youngest contestant in UK Big Brother history at 18 years and 2 months on her entry day. She entered the House Next Door on Day 44 with four new housemates and Aisleyne. On Day 48 Jennie asked Aisleyne to choose her for eviction from the House Next Door taking a calculated risk in the hope that it would mean a move to the main House. Aisleyne then chose Jennie and Michael, who were both then moved into the main House. On Day 81, Jennie won the "Big Brother Board Game", which granted her immunity from the next week's nominations, thus guaranteeing her a place in the show's finale. On the night of the Final, Jennie finished in 6th place with over 40,000 votes In October 2006, Jennie appeared alongside fellow contestant Glyn Wise in a special edition of Ready Steady Cook. Jennie appeared in a photoshoot for Zoo, and has made numerous personal appearances including the AA Driving School Challenge with former Big Brother 6 housemate Orlaith; and came third in "Miss Mid Cheshire 2007", winning a year's contract with the Impact Modelling agency. Jonathan Jonathan Leonard (born May 1982) is a bouncer from Keswick, Cumbria. Jonathan entered the House Next Door on Day 44 with 4 others and Aisleyne. On Day 49 he was evicted by Aisleyne from the House Next Door and never entered the 'Main' Big Brother House. Jonathan left the Big Brother House on a special live show, with no crowd outside. Lea Lea Walker (born 11 September 1970) is a single mother, porn star and model from Nottingham. She was the first mother to appear on Big Brother UK. Lea has spent a reported £35,000 on cosmetic surgery. She appeared on a documentary about cosmetic surgery and relationships on the Five TV channel and has also appeared in commercially available pornography. She also appeared on ITV's The Springer Show and Five's Trisha Goddard in November 2004 eighteen months prior to appearing on Big Brother. Lea was evicted on Day 51 with 53.8% of the public vote, after losing out to Richard. On Day 83, Lea was the second ex-housemate voted back in to the House Next Door gaining 7.3% of the vote. She was evicted again on Day 86. As of March 2007, Lea now co-hosts a show on Sunday mornings with fellow contestant Richard named 'The Dicky and Dolly Show' on Gaydar Radio. She claims to have the biggest breasts in Britain. They are apparently size 30M. Lea, including many other ex-housemates, presented a special edition of the Sunday Night Project, to mark the beginning of Big Brother, series nine. It was aired after the Launch night of Big Brother, and co-starred the original presenters of the show, Alan Carr and Justin Lee Collins. Lisa Lisa Huo (born 4 January 1979) is an upholsterer and trainee plumber from Tameside, Greater Manchester brought up and attending school in Hattersley, Hyde. She speaks fluent Shanghainese, and lived in Shanghai until she was two. On Day 26 she won the Waiting Task, thereby gaining immunity from nomination for that week. She was evicted on Day 37 having received 60.3% of the public vote. It was revealed on Richard and Judy that during her time in the House, Lisa swore an average of 4,128 times per day (4.3 times a minute). She is continuing a career as a plumber. Michael Michael Gareth Cheshire (born 4 December 1982) is an Industrial Relations student (at the London School of Economics) currently living in London. He is originally from Oldham and attended Saddleworth School. He is a member of Mensa International and has applied to study Theology at Cambridge University. He was introduced as the 100th Big Brother housemate on Big Brother UK and entered part-way through the series in to the House Next Door. On Day 48, Michael asked Aisleyne to choose him as the next 'evictee' from the House Next Door; Aisleyne did so and by doing so, Michael entered the main House with Jennie. On Day 72, Michael was evicted with "Best Friend" Spiral in a double eviction, after receiving only 9.7% of the public vote to save them. Mikey Mikey Dalton (born 16 April 1983, as Shahin Michael Hamadani) is a half-Iranian software developer and supposed model from Liverpool. When he was at school, Mikey changed his name by adopting his mother's maiden name and his middle name in fear of a racist backlash. On Day 79, Mikey became the 11th housemate to be evicted with 48.5% of the public vote. On Day 83, he was then voted back in to the House Next Door with 7.3% of the public's vote, along with Grace, Lea and Nikki. He was evicted for a second and final time on Day 86. Mikey and Grace have had an ongoing relationship since leaving the House Next Door. In October 2006, it was announced that he had proposed to Grace and that she had accepted. Nikki Nicola Rachele-Beth Grahame (born April 28, 1982) is a model, dancer and former escort from Watford, Hertfordshire. In the house, Nikki was well known for her whiny behaviour, and threw tantrums over several things including the air conditioning in the house, not wanting to wake up and pay tributes to Susie and not getting to do the impressions of the people she wanted. She also suffered from anorexia and the producers were advised not to let her into the house in her state. Nikki was evicted on Day 58 with 37.2% of the vote. On Day 83, Nikki was the third ex-housemate voted back in to the House Next Door with 63% of the vote. On Day 86 she was chosen by the existing housemates to return to the main house, and became eligible to win, but eventually came fifth in the final night. Nikki has won awards for her appearance on the show and during her time away from the house, Nikki was given her own TV Show called Princess Nikki which followed Nikki as the producers gave her different jobs to do, such as working on a farm, on a fisher mans boat, in a zoo having many tantrums. On 21 August, The Daily Mail revealed that Nikki had worked for the escort agency, Carmen's Secrets. Weeks before entering the house she was booked by rock star Pete Doherty, but she claims that she did not have sex with him. After leaving the house Nikki had a relationship with housemate Pete for a few weeks. On 15th June 2007 Nikki appeared on Big Brother's Big Mouth. In August 2010, Nikki re-entered the house to participate in Ultimate Big Brother. She finished in second place. Pete Peter Alexander Bennett (born 22 March 1982) was the winner of Big Brother 7. He is a rock and roll singer from Brighton and has Tourette's syndrome. Pete was the bookmaker's firm favourite to win from the very start of the series. On August 18, 2006, Pete won Big Brother 7 with 61.2% of the final vote. He stated he intends to give the money to his mother. Andrew Crofts wrote a biography about Pete's life up to the Big Brother experience. It is in hardback and paperback. In August 2010, he re-entered the house to participate in a task on Ultimate Big Brother. Richard Richard Newman (born 28 July 1972 in the United Kingdom) was a waiter from London who moved to Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at an early age, and returned to the UK ten years ago. He holds a record of surviving eviction 6 times, the most in Big Brother UK history. During the prison task, Richard swapped places with his "best friend" Pete, and as a result received a letter from home. The day following was Richard's birthday, and a surprise party with a Madonna theme was organised for him. On Day 84 Richard moved into the House Next Door with Imogen whilst they were both up for eviction, but he was returned to the main house on Day 86 after Imogen was voted out. On the night of the Final, Richard came fourth. Richard went on to host Mr Gay UK and In October 2006 it was announced that Richard is working as a host on the digital station Gaydar Radio. Sam Sam Brodie (born 14 April 1987) is a half-Indonesian, half-Scottish pre-op transsexual from Irvine, North Ayrshire, Scotland, and is an unemployed nail technician. Sam entered on Day 12 as a prize for Meal or No Meal. Although neither having had, or intending to have, gender reassignment surgery, Davina revealed on the live programming that Sam prefers to be referred to as a female. Sam confessed to the housemates to being biologically male on the same night as entering the House, and said they could act however they wish. Sam speaks fluent Malay, Indonesian and French. On Day 23, Sam lost out to Nikki and became the third housemate to be evicted from BB7, with 53.7% of the vote. After leaving the house, Sam allegedly lost her virginity to friend Siobhan Osbourne. Siobhan became pregnant, but her family claimed that the father was not Sam and that Siobhan had just made a false claim being caught up in the 'celebrity' of it all.48 Sezer Sezer Yurtseven (born 24 February 1980[) is a Turkish-Cypriot, stock broker and property developer from London. Sezer previously played cricket for Kent up to under-19 level and he is a former boxer, competing in white collar boxing. He is registered with the Financial Services Authority as having worked in commodities and foreign exchange trading at three different firms: a brokerage called ADM between 2001 and 2002, then as an independent trader at London Capital Group until 2004, and at a trading arcade called Schneider Trading Associates up to February 2006. Sezer is also a director of three companies, including the eponymous Cezer Trading and Seven International Property (both dormant having never traded). The Sun revealed that Sezer had been arrested for an alleged date rape in 2004 but the charge was dropped due to lack of evidence. In July 2006, he was arrested over a second rape allegation and answered bail on August 17, 2006. He was on bail until October 2. The case has since been dropped due to lack of evidence. Sezer was evicted on Day 16 with 91.6% of the vote, the highest percentage in Big Brother UK history. Shahbaz Shahbaz Chauhdry (born March 1969) is a Glaswegian of Pakistani ethnicity, who attended Hillhead High School. He is trilingual, being able to speak English, as well as fluent Punjabi and Urdu. He also knits and classifies himself as unemployable, stating he has survived on unemployment benefit for 21 years. Shahbaz was being monitored by production team psychologists following comments that he intended to commit suicide whilst in the House and he asked to leave the Big Brother House, departing on Day 6. After leaving the House, Shahbaz admitted to having understated his mental condition to psychologists during interviews for the programme, therefore cheating the selection process. Controversy also arose when it seemed that the other housemates were bullying Shahbaz because they disliked his personality. This led to him being shunned by the majority of the group. He has since appeared on several episodes of The Friday Night Project, usually during Big Brother comedy sketches, and has also appeared on Big Brother's Little Brother and Big Brother's Big Mouth on more than one occasion. Spiral Glen Coroner, known as Spiral, (born 28 November 1983) is a DJ and rapper from Dublin, Ireland. He describes himself as sexy, positive and funny, not a view shared by most people however. Spiral entered the House Next Door part-way through the series and on Day 49, he was picked by Aisleyne to enter the main Big Brother House. On Day 72, Spiral was evicted with "Best Friend" Michael in a double eviction, after receiving only 9.7% of the public vote to save them. Spiral has released a single "Finglas", which entered the Top 10 in Ireland. Susie Susan "Susie" Verrico (born 21 March 1963) is a model from West Malling, Kent who entered the House with a Golden Ticket from the promotion with Nestlé Rowntree's. Some of her most notable work during her modelling career was as a stripper in the "adult version" of the video of HIM's cover version of Chris Isaak's Wicked Game. Married to a wealthy businessman, she has also been a lap-dancer. In order to gain her entry into the House, her husband bought sixty boxes of Kit Kats, but without finding a ticket. He later bid £4000 on eBay for one, subsequently winning. As the Golden Housemate, for her first week Susie was the only housemate to nominate in week 4. The other housemates knew this before the nominations, but were forbidden from telling Susie. The two housemates she chose (Nikki and Grace) therefore automatically faced eviction. On Day 73, as part of the task, Susie was shown to be the least intelligent and most emotionally stable of the housemates in the House at that time. A 'State of Susie' was formed in the house where Susie was considered the dictator of the other housemates. On Day 79, Susie became the 12th housemate to be evicted from the House in a double eviction receiving 59.4% of the public vote. In March of 2007, Susie appeared on an episode of the Channel 4 property programme, A Place in the Sun. Nominations table Notes There were no nominations. Instead, all housemates except Bonnie, Dawn and Glyn formed the Big Brotherhood and were immune to eviction, while the housemates excluded from the Brotherhood faced the public vote. Because Dawn was ejected from the house, it was only Bonnie and Glyn that faced the public vote. Sezer and Imogen were banned from nominating for discussing nominations earlier on that day. New housemates Aisleyne and Sam could not nominate or be nominated. Imogen was banned from nominations on Day 15 because the night before, she had disclosed to fellow housemates the fact that was unable to nominate the previous week. Lisa was also banned on Day 18 after telling Imogen who she voted for in the previous week. Only Susie nominated this week, being the Golden Housemate. The two people she nominated were Grace and Nikki, so they faced the public vote. Lisa, who won a task set by Big Brother, was immune from nomination. During the previous week, Glyn, Imogen, Lea, Lisa and Nikki had discussed nominations. As punishment, the five of them had to each nominate one of their fellow rule-breakers in front of fellow housemates. The one or more housemate(s) with the most nominations was up for eviction; Nikki was chosen. The other five housemates, Aisleyne, Mikey, Pete, Richard and Susie, nominated secretly as normal, selecting from everyone except Nikki. This week's public vote was not to evict a housemate, but to vote them into the House Next Door. The housemates nominated as usual, but were unaware of the fake eviction or of the House Next Door. Aisleyne was not evicted, but instead moved next door. Aisleyne was told that she had to evict four of the five new housemates, who were living in the House Next Door. Shown in the table against Aisleyne are the housemates she chose to evict from the House Next Door. However, she was not told that the first three housemates she chose would join the others in the main house. Her fourth nomination, for Jonathan, was for real, and he was evicted. Aisleyne, Jennie, Jonathan, Michael and Spiral were in the House Next Door during the main nominations, and therefore did not take part. Jayne was new to the house during nominations and was therefore exempt. Pete was banned from nominating for telling Aisleyne he had nominated her the previous week. Big Brother punished Jayne for discussing the outside world by cancelling nominations and putting all housemates up for eviction except her. Therefore, the housemates up for eviction were Aisleyne, Glyn, Imogen, Jennie, Michael, Mikey, Nikki, Pete, Richard, Spiral and Susie. Housemates were put into pairs of "Best Friends": these were Aisleyne & Jennie; Glyn & Mikey; Imogen & Susie; Pete & Richard and Michael & Spiral. Each pair nominated one housemate. The housemates with the most nominations faced eviction with their "Best Friend" and the pair with the least votes were evicted, with their "Best Friend". As part of an ongoing task, housemates had to nominate using an 'Automated Big Brother' phone system. Whilst announcing nominations, 'Automated Big Brother' "broke down", having only announced Imogen's name. The eviction was a double one, but the housemates were unaware of this. Jennie won a task set by Big Brother and was given immunity from the week's nominations and a guaranteed place in the final. On Day 83, Grace, Lea, Mikey and Nikki were voted by the public into the House Next Door. On Day 86, the housemates in the main house chose Nikki to re-enter the Big Brother house, where she became eligible to win the prize money. Grace, Lea and Mikey were therefore re-evicted. Nominations do not take place in the final week, instead the public votes for which of the remaining housemates they want to win. Nominations totals Category:Big Brother UK